A Pink Magazine
by snowleaf
Summary: Momo was bored, and there was no one to annoy, except for Kaidoh. [MomoKai]


**Title:** A Pink Magazine  
**Rating:** PG-15 (Mild sexual content)  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing: **Momo/Kaidoh  
**Disclaimer: **If I had the power, MomoKai would rule supreme over all of the yaoi kingdom!

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi was bored. 

Like, really _really _bored.

And when he was bored, he'd usually bother Echizen to play some street tennis, or else nag Eiji-senpai to buy him some burgers. But today Echizen was teaching some unfortunate girl tennis and Eiji-senpai was busy 'doing things' with Oishi-senpai.

Momo sighed at his abysmally thin address book as he played with the telephone cord.

It was really really boring…

Then suddenly, he saw Kaidoh's name above Eiji-senpai's, and at last there was hope.

"Moshi moshi, Kaidoh Kaoru here."

"Hi, excuse me, I'd like to speak to Mamushi please."

Silence.

Then Kaidoh hung up.

Redailing…

"Is Mamushi not there? Oh dear, is he sick? I hear snakes really hate the cold weather. Maybe a hot water-"

Cut off.

Punching in numbers.

"Like I said, a hot water bottle should keep his body warm. I mean my sisters all keep–"

Cut off.

"He is a rather volatile snake though, so you gotta be careful when –"

Cut off.

"For instance, he wouldn't even answer phones proper-"

There was a snarl.

"What do you want?!"

Finally, a bark from the other side.

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak to Mamushi that was all."

"You idiot, who are you calling Mamushi!"

"Well, he's about average height, wears a bandana that I don't think he's ever washed, always glares at everyone and has a face that gives kids nightmares at night. Now, the way to _recognise_ a Mamushi is-"

"Fshuu…!!"

Hung up.

The same numbers again.

"Yes yes yes!! Exactly that sound! Wow, you found him! Wa-"

The line went dead. No surprises there.

Momo redialled the number. It was engaged. He tried again; engaged. He tried again; still engaged.

…

Hmm… dilemma.

He looked at the clock, it was only 11am. Boredom began looming again. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Mum, I'm going out!"

Momo yelled as he jumped onto his bike. The air was cold and clung to his skin. He pedalled faster; hoping they haven't had lunch yet. He fantasized about rice and soba and doughnuts and cakes as the bike flew down the street.

"Momoshiro-kun! What a surprise!"

Momo beamed, his cheeks flaming red from the wind.

"Hello Kaidoh-san, sorry to just drop by like this. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, not at all." Kaidoh Hizumi welcomed him in cheerfully. "Kaoru-chan's gotten some strange phone calls just now and is in a rather bad mood, but I'm sure he'll be so much happier now that you're here."

Momo grinned. "Of course! Don't worry, Kaidoh-san, I'll cheer Kaidoh right up."

He took two steps at a time to reach the upper floor, and grinned upon seeing the torn edge of a piece of paper on which he had drawn a green snake last time still stuck to the door. Not bothering with knocking, Momo slammed the door open and threw all the food Kaidoh's mother had given him in the air like snowflakes (they were all packaged).

"Merry Christmas, Mamushi!"

Green eyes stared at him incredulously, as the owner froze from what he was doing.

"What the hell…?! Are you on drugs?"

Momo picked up a crisp packet and plopped down on the bed. He began shaking them like a shaker.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" He sang loudly, whilst his hands orchestrated an invisible band.

"It's February!"

Kaidoh snatched the packet out of Momo's hands, glaring. Momo whined and pouted before his eyes caught the sight of something.

"Ah! Purple water bottle!"

He grabbed the said object out of Kaidoh's lap, and hugged it to his chest like a loving mother who'd been separated from their child for years.

"Mamushi did listen to Momo-chan after all then." He said as his face nuzzled against it.

"Idiot, I had it with me before you called." Kaidoh muttered gruffly.

"Ah? Did Mamushi just admitted to being a Mamushi?"

Kaidoh flushed red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you here!? Didn't you get the hint after I unplugged the phone?!"

Momo put on an innocent face.

"You unplugged the phone? Why? Your mother did say you were getting some odd calls."

Hissing. "You were the ones who made them, you stupid bastard!"

"Ah, saa…" Kaidoh looked near exploding. Momo opened a packet of biscuits. "What are you doing?"

Kaidoh turned around angrily.

"None of your damn business."

He tried to shuffle the magazine out of view, but Momo recognised the girly pink layout.

"Ah! I've read that article! "_What type of kisser are you_?" My sisters were doing it last night!"

There was spluttering, as Kaidoh tried to stuff the magazine into a small cranny next to the CD player.

"So which are you then?" Momo asked nonchalantly as he crunched a biscuit between his teeth.

"I-! No one, I didn't… I wasn't even doing it! I… I just found it in the post this morning and was just trying to see… see what it is!!"

"Uh huh" Another biscuit popped into Momo's already-full mouth. "So have you done it yet?"

"Of course not! Why would I do something like this?!"

Momo swallowed hard.

"It's not that bad, really. I mean, some of the questions were quite weird, like that one which asked 'have you ever kissed an animal?' and there was another one that said 'would you swallow your partner's saliva?' Yeah, they were rather bizarre. But the others are all pretty normal. 'Have you ever kissed anyone?' 'What's your dream prefect kiss?' etc etc…"

"You sound like you've done it."

Momo chewed, "I have."

Kaidoh stared at him, seeming expecting more.

"My sisters made me; they wanted to try it on a guy."

"And?" Mamushi was oddly interested.

"I got the Roaring Tiger or something… basically the aggressive, demanding type who needs a lot of heat. It's the last one I think. What a bunch of bull though, I reckon it's just 'cause I put yes for not minding sex."

Kaidoh scoffed. "It sounds exactly like you."

Momo frowned at him. "How would you know anyway? For all you know, I could be very sweet and romantic with the person I like. I could act all slow and sappy like the Timid Bunny or whatever.. It's not _that_ difficult."

Kaidoh stared at him dubiously, and then sighed.

"Sure sure, whatever…"

Momo got a bit irritated. "You don't believe me."

His eyes landed on the floor.

"Here, hand me over that juice box."

Kaidoh did so. "Why?"

Momo drank a few gulps, and licked his lips. "The biscuits crumbs are sticking to my mouth and it doesn't feel nice."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm doing it for your sake so don't give me that look!"

Kaidoh became indignant, "What look?! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Momo took one last swig and leaned forward.

"Shut up. I mean this."

And then he kissed Kaidoh.

Tenderly, lovingly, just like he said he would. His lips fluttered over Kaidoh's lightly and brushed against them in teasing. They were soft, unbelievably, incredibly soft; and Momo couldn't help but run his tongue along them. Kaidoh shuddered in his arms and he felt hands knotting themselves on his shirt and pulling him closer. He brushed the bangs away from Kaidoh's face as Kaidoh began kissing him back.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice called out that he'd proved his point already, and could stop kissing now; but then the tip of Kaidoh's tongue touched his, and the world shattered into stars.

He moaned, and Kaidoh gasped into his mouth.

And then suddenly they were on the floor; rolling around, bodies pressed against and into each other. Momo pinned Kaidoh beneath him and swirled his tongue inside Kaidoh's mouth. He could taste the sweetness of the juice, as well as some leftover biscuit crumbs which still stuck to his gums. But beneath all that, he could taste Kaidoh; Kaidoh's breath, Kaidoh's scent, Kaidoh for just being Kaidoh.

His hands were roaming, spreading and touching everywhere. They glided over taut abs and traced the curves of the hipbone. Kaidoh whimpered beneath him and lifted at his touch. There were hands tangled madly in his hair and Momo thought he would go crazy. Reaching up, he flicked a finger over a sensitive nipple and deepened the kiss when Kaidoh gasped.

Blood was rushing downwards, so fast that it was dizzying. Momo couldn't stop it; he couldn't even think. All he knew was Kaidoh: Kaidoh with his tongue inside Momo's mouth; Kaidoh with his hands grappling at his hair.

He couldn't even breathe.

"_**Ow!**_"

A bitter, metallic taste stained his mouth, and he felt a hand pushing him off.

Still dazed, he opened his eyes blurrily to make out Kaidoh holding his lips.

"Tender and loving my ass." Kaidoh half yelled at him. "You fucking bit me!"

Momo blinked and the sight became clearer. There was blood on Kaidoh's finger, and he could just about make out the cut on the lip. Kaidoh himself was glowering at him but the effect was not nearly as impressive with his cheeks apple red and hair dishevelled as straw.

Momo wiped his lips. "You know you liked it, Mamushi."

Kaidoh hissed and got up, straightening out his shirt as he did so. He glared at Momo angrily before stormed out of the room. "Fucking prat…"

Momo stood up too, and looked at his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. There was not much he could laugh about Kaidoh for, when he didn't look any better himself. The clothes were completely ruffled, his lips were red and sore, and there was no way he'd get his hair to go back to its spikes now.

Falling into the chair that Kaidoh previously occupied, he looked around the irksome tidy desk; pens all in their proper pots and books and notepads arranged neatly by the side. The only thing that stuck out was the pink girly magazine that Kaidoh had tried to stuff next to the CD player, which Momo pulled out and smoothed flat with his hands.

Indeed it was the same quiz his sisters made him do. Momo smirked. Kaidoh had lied about not filling it out. And if the number of crossings out were anything to go by, he had spent a good amount of time deciding on the answers.

Momo glanced over it, gleeful; Mamushi really was quite amusing. He could always on him to cure his boredom, even if it was just to fight. Coming over was a good idea.

"Yo Mamushi! What are you doing? Get me some food will ya, I'm really hung…ry…"

His eyes caught something, and he fell quiet.

The door clicked open behind him, and Kaidoh walked in, still nursing his lip. He was carrying a first-aid kit.

"Food, food, food… Is that all you ever think about?"

Momo turned, watching as Kaidoh sat down on the bed and began taking out some antiseptics. He saw Kaidoh wince as the medicine stung the wound.

He grabbed the cotton swab.

"Here, let me."

Kaidoh looked like he was about to protest but Momo had already clasped his jaw with his hand. He leaned in closer and gently brushed the swab across the split area. Kaidoh grimaced and hissed in pain.

Locking eyes with the snake-boy briefly, Momo dropped his gaze and gently blew on the wounded lip.

He felt Kaidoh stiffen and try to move away, but his hand tightened its grip.

"Hold still, idiot, do you want this to get infected?"

Kaidoh's cheek felt hot against his fingers, and Momo hoped that he wasn't blushing just as much. A moment of stillness later and Kaidoh finally relaxed.

"Don't even think about kissing me again." He muttered; eyes downcast.

"Who said I was going to?"

A cool winter breeze wafted into the quiet, still bedroom and gently ruffled the mess that was two boys' hair. Sunlight broke through the high grey clouds and streaked through the windows; it shrouded them in white and basked them in warmth. But neither of them had noticed nor cared.

On the table, the forgotten magazine fluttered stubbornly with the wind and blazed against the rays. It laid proudly flat and refused to be turned.

--

_**Question 29:**_

_**Which fruit reminds you most of the one you want to kiss?**_

**_d) A peach._**

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Voila. I had not planned this fic at all and everything was just thought up as the story progressed. It's been a long time since I've done this kind of unplanned stories and I've kind of forgotten about the fun in writing because of all the planning._

_The story may sound rather nonsensical because I was really hyper in the beginning of the story and then became really sleepy towards the end. And the last part was just made up… again, on the spot, so it may sound like bollocks._

_-Yawn- I hope you liked it, and goodnight._


End file.
